


Something there

by Askafroa



Series: Beauty And The Beast AU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Autumn, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Fauns & Satyrs, First Meetings, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askafroa/pseuds/Askafroa
Summary: A drawing made for the charity auction event Marvel Fans for BLM which happened last year!It's set in a Beauty and The Beast AU I've created with Tony as Belle and Steve as the Beast.In this universe, Sam helps Steve to guard the enchanted forest and his castle against prejudiced humans who want to destroy magical creatures. Bucky the Faun falls in love for that brave man.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson
Series: Beauty And The Beast AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140947
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	Something there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corsets_and_Cardigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/gifts).



> This work belongs to me! Don't repost it elsewhere without my authorization. You can follow my work at @kappamairi on Twitter! 
> 
> Dear Heather 💖✨ thank you for choosing me during the auction and for your participation 🌟 You've always been very supportive of my work and your fics are a pleasure to read 💝 I hope you're satisfied with this drawing 💕

During a peaceful autumnal afternoon, Bucky joined Sam to help him raking the leaves which had invaded the trail leading to Sam's cottage - "our cottage" Bucky's mind corrected. Soon they forgot about the task they had to finish; the weather was too pleasant for work.

There would be more dead leaves to pick up tomorrow anyway. Why not lazing around a bit ? 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see how Bucky and Sam met in the first place, check this link ❤️ : https://twitter.com/KappaMairi/status/1356736853622333441?s=20


End file.
